Bonnie's Gambit
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: Damon dies saving Bonnie from Kai. Unable to cope with his loss Bonnie sacrifices herself to go back in time and save Damon. The fates have other plans and Bonnie goes too far back to the day Stefan came to town. On the verge of death she leaves Damon's fate to her younger self. Yes there will be Klaroline . All characters belong to LJ Smith and CW.


Bonnie's Gambit

**A/N: Another Bamon, I honestly can't stop. I've decided when an idea hits me I'm going to jump it. Damon dies saving Bonnie from Kai. Unable to cope with his loss Bonnie sacrifices herself to go back in time and save Damon. The fates have other plans and Bonnie goes too far back to the day Stefan came to town. On the verge of death she leaves Damon's fate to her younger self. Yes there will be Klaroline ****J**

**Part 1 – I'll fix it**

"You can't be gone" Bonnie cried outside the crypt which now held Damon Salvatore's remains. Damon blew apart the prison world to save her; unfortunately Kai came back with them. As Bonnie prepared to kill him, Kai picked up a shovel and instead of driving it into Bonnie drove it into Damon slicing through his heart, driving the shovel so deep that Damon became impaled on the wooden handle.

"DAMON" Bonnie cried in a loud shrill voice just like she cried out the day he died. Stefan, took out Kai by ripping off his head, then took possession of Damon's body from Bonnie cradling it to his own as he wept repeating the word 'no'. Elena sat next to Stefan and tried to comfort him while she mourned beside him. At that moment she was glad she didn't remember her love for him, losing him a second time would have driven her insane.

"You aren't allowed to die for me! No one's allowed to die for me. What about Elena and Stefan. You left them for me. I was at peace with my death before but you ripped me away from the other side and forced me back into this world. I bet you're out there somewhere laughing at me" Bonnie frowned as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"I'm going to fix this; I'll make everything the way it was meant to be." Bonnie said with finality as she went to the witch fire site. Her skin prickled the moment she entered, they seemed stronger now. The other side had restricted them. With the other side gone they had free range to reach out to their kin.

"Bonnie my darling" Sheila Bennett materialized before her granddaughter.

"I need to bring him back"

"You can't you know you can't you will die in futility. Jeremy was HUMAN; Damon is vampire bringing him will take a whole lot more"

"He brought me back, 3 times he snatched me from deaths arms, please help me bring him back once."

"We already helped prolong his life when we allowed him to pass through to the prison world with you." Sheila said.

"I want to speak to Emily" Bonnie said stubbornly, she regretted the look of hurt that flashed through Sheila's face but she was on a mission. Sheila nodded sadly and stepped back into the shadows as Emily emerged from them.

"Say your piece child, know that your words won't make us change our minds"

"What punishment should be inflicted upon you?" Bonnie asked Emily confusing the witch spirit.

"Excuse me?"

"You gave your word as a witch, you made a deal with Damon falsely. You bargained the lives of your children for Katherine who you knew was not in the tomb"

"There has been no vampire in history who has kept his word to a witch." Emily shot back.

"Damon kept his word to you, which is why I am here right now. He's dead because he kept his word even after he found out you lied to him."

"He nearly killed you after I destroyed the Bennett Talisman." Emily countered.

"What did you expect? Years with Katherine and you turned out just like her" Bonnie said venomously.

"We can't bring him back child, the magic would be too much and kill you."

"Then send me back in time. Help me save him" Bonnie pleaded.

"She has a point sister" It was Qetsiyah who appeared before Bonnie.

"I will send you back in time to save him"

"You can't, everything will be undone" Emily pleaded.

"Promise you will seek out Silas and kill him"

"He's already dead"

"Not where I am sending you. Go save your vampire and give me back mine" Qetsiyah commanded.

"I give you my word" Bonnie promised as she was sucked into a red and black swirling portal that appeared beneath her. She felt the most unbearable pain as her magic was pushed beyond its limits. She felt blood leak out her nose and come out her eyes. Eventually she was thrown out on the street in front of Sheila's house.

* * *

Sheila Bennett, felt something magical in the air as she ran her fingers through her sleeping granddaughter's hair. She had the displeasure of running into a vampire stalking Elena earlier and she was worried that her baby girl was going to be tossed in the eye of the storm.

"How am I going to make you strong… how do I teach you everything you need to know in such a short time" Sheila asked herself.

"Maybe I can help" an older, bloody, version of her granddaughter appeared before her gasping for air. She let out a hiss off pain which woke the younger Bonnie up.

"Grams what's going on? Who… what?" younger Bonnie was at a loss of words when she laid her eyes upon her older self.

"It's so good to see you Grams. Maybe Qetsiyah was right in sending me so far back" Bonnie wheezed.

"You can be saved too" Bonnie didn't have much time she could feel it.

"I won't make it. You need to save him. Save Damon and kill Silas. He just needs a chance – save him please, save Damon" Bonnie gasped reaching out to her younger self as her life force slipped away. The younger Bonnie moved away from her pressing her body against the headboard.

"Tell him Katherine is not there, she's with Mason Lockwood" Bonnie clutched onto her younger self's arm and felt her life force drain faster as she disappeared into her younger self.

"Never fear. I will be with you. We are one" Bonnie said as she vanished completely and younger Bonnie collapsed.

"Qetsiyah… child what kind of trouble have you brought to my door" Sheila asked herself as she prepared to introduce witchcraft to Bonnie.

* * *

"So you're saying I'm a witch. Really Grams I don't have time for this. I'm going to be late for school and I still need to pick up Elena" Bonnie was tired and freaked out after the nightmare she had the night before.

"I wasn't a dream. That was a future version of you" Sheila called as Bonnie left

Bonnie sighed as she recalled the interaction with her Grams on her way to Elena's place.

"I don't even know a Damon" Bonnie said to herself as she pulled over to pick Elena up.

* * *

"So I had this beyond freaky dream last night and Grams decides to tell me I'm a witch and we come from a long line of witches – how crazy is that." Bonnie smiled at her best friend.

"Is she hitting the bottle again" Elena asked with concern.

"She probably mixed the alcohol with her occult studies again and voila we're witches. So watch it Gilbert or I'll turn you into a toad" both girls laughed as they pulled into the high school parking. Tyler was the first to spot them jogging over to Elena.

"Hey Lena, Bon" Bonnie put her head down to conceal her blush. Tyler was by far one of the cutest boys in high school.

"Hey Ty, what's up" Elena greeted, while Bonnie nodded her greeting. Her tongue too tied and butterfly's causing havoc in her stomach.

"Your brother is kind of high behind the school. I wanted to find out if he knew where Vikki was, he got a little aggressive and I may have knocked him out" Tyler tried to look apologetic and failed.

"You what? Nevermind. I'll catch you later Bon. I need to go check on Jeremy."

"Want me to come with you?" Bonnie called out, nervous about being with Tyler.

"I'm good. You go on" Elena smiled as she stormed towards her brother's hiding spot.

"You look different?" Tyler said looking at Bonnie trying to figure what it was when Bonnie's long curly locks were basically screaming at him.

"I do?" Bonnie wondered if there was something wrong with her.

"Don't worry its good – Hey Vikki" Tyler called running to her as Matt got out of her car.

"Thanks" Bonnie mumbled before putting on her million watt smile and making her way to Caroline who was preoccupied getting the banners and streamers welcoming students to the new semester perfect.

* * *

Elena came into class late. Their teacher wasn't all that happy as Elena did her walk of shame to her desk.

"Good of you to join us Miss Gilbert. Care to divulge the reason you're late?" Elena shuffled on her feet and smiled as she thought of an excuse.

"Actually that would be my fault Miss. I'm new in town and just enrolled in this school. Miss Gilbert was kind enough to show me around as I was lost." Stefan gave the teacher his most charming smile.

Bonnie gulped as she took in the new guy; he had an Edward Cullen edge to him, handsome and brooding. She turned around to survey the rest of the girls in the class who seemed to be brain dead and drooling as they stared greedily at him.

"With some glitter we could have ourselves an Edward Cullen" Bonnie snickered as she elbowed Caroline to get her attention. Caroline looked at Bonnie in mock horror.

"Since when do you make fun of people? That's me. Who are you?" Bonnie simply shrugged and wondered where that came from. Usually good looking men made her want to flee.

Stefan who heard Bonnie's comment glared at her. If there was something he hated it was the birth of the 'Twilight' books which he was pretty sure lowered many IQs.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Stefan as he glared at her. _Just like Damon when he glares_. She found herself thinking then wondered why she felt like she knew Stefan and who the hell is Damon?

Stefan brushed against Bonnie as he went to sit beside Elena. At that moment she felt as if she was drowning. A myriad of images flooded her mind. The most disturbing being her having sex with that brat Jeremy. Eventually her mind stilled on one image. A dark haired man with blue eyes, his face crumpled in pain with a shovel sticking out of his chest.

"DAMON" Bonnie screamed and passed out blubbering 'save Damon, save Damon' Stefan paid no attention to her blubbering there were many Damon's in the world after all. He didn't pay attention until she muttered one word – 'Katherine'.

* * *

**A/N: Ola my Bamonators, I wanted to do a story where Damon didn't fall in rebound infatuation with Elena at all - I am NEVER calling what Damon and Elena have love. She looked like Katherine, he rebound and became infatuated, he just redirected his feelings for Katherine to Elena. The fact he tortured Katherine emotionally on her deathbed shows that he isn't truly over the hurt and pain she inflicted on him. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the first of many chapters. Bonnie won't remember everything that happened in her future counterparts timeline, she'll just get bits and pieces until they vanish as each memory is replaced by the altered timeline.**

**Love **

**Rogue**


End file.
